Akatsuki Vs Otogakure - Sasuke Style!
by Legions of Navi
Summary: Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. The last things they expected at their new school were two gangs, the Akatsuki and the Otagakure, to be fighting... over them. (modern day AU, rated M because of Hidan)


**Author Note: Well, here's my first Naruto fanfiction... Hopefully they're not too OOC. If anyone wants to give me advice on how to write these characters better, that would be amazing.**

**Rating: M (because of Hidan. Hidan is a rating in and of himself. Also, I'm paranoid)**

**Pairings: Mild Pein/Konan. Maybe some more later... I dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would still be alive.**

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Four sophomores transferred to the vast world of a new high school.

"Hey, Sasuke," Karin began, trying to sound casual. "Do you think we'll have any classes together?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Sasuke kept his eyes fixed straight ahead. The school was nothing special, in his eyes. The kids appeared to be nothing special either at first glance.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, staring down a few kids who looked at him funny. "…Look at that girl with the blue hair. She's staring at you like there's no tomorrow, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave the girl a disinterested glance. She was nothing special, although far better looking than Karin. Blue hair kept in a bun decorated with an origami flower, orange-toned eyes, makeup the color of her hair… Okay, maybe she did look a little odd.

Upon realizing that she had been noticed, the girl tried a friendly smile and approached them. "You're the new kids, right? Zetsu told me about you guys."

"Yeah, what of it?" Sasuke stopped walking, his three friends following suit. The girl shrugged.

"It's nothing really. Just not a lot of kids get transferred here. Usually they get transferred out. Anyway, I'm Konan. Nice to meet you all."

"Hm."

Karin glared at her. How dare this bitch even look at Sasuke!

"I'm Jugo." Jugo took it upon himself to introduce them all, since he was the only one who found being polite to be at least kind of important. "That's Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin."

"They're not very polite, are they?" Konan frowned at them. "Well, Principal Tsunade wanted Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and me to show you guys around once you get your schedules."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, three boys approached the group.

"So these are the kids?" The tallest one asked, looking them over. He had blue hair like Konan, and what looked like gills tattooed under his eyes. His skin took on an unnatural bluish tint.

"Yup." Konan nodded, turning back to Sasuke and company. "Meet Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi."

The shortest one, Hidan, was at least a foot shorter than the Kisame. He appeared to be an albino, with silver hair, pale skin, and pink eyes. A pendant hung around his neck – a circle with a triangle inside. He looked back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi.

"…Hey, Itachi. You and this kid look like fucking siblings."

Itachi cast Sasuke a bored glance. He did indeed have Sasuke's black hair and dark eyes. Unlike Sasuke, however, he had scars running from the corners of both eyes down his cheeks.

"Whatever." Itachi replied after a moment. Karin looked him up and down and almost giggled.

_Heehee… they even act the same… This Itachi isn't half bad. Maybe he'll be easier to get than Sasuke._

"Now that we're all acquainted, we should go in. You guys can get your schedules, and we'll show you around."

* * *

"This hellhole is the fucking lunch room. Depending on who you are, this is the best room, or the fucking worst."

Jugo nodded silently, trying to mentally filter out all of Hidan's curse words. By the time he finished glancing around the lunchroom, the albino was leaving.

"Hurry the fuck up. Lord Jashin hates slowpokes."

"Lord… Jashin…?" Jugo echoed, baffled. Hidan sent him a scathing glance.

"You heard me. He's not just my god; he's _the_ god. He'll send all you heathen assholes to hell if you don't convert to Jashinism. You wanna hear how to be saved? If you don't, Lord Jashin will damn you to burn for the rest of fucking eternity." Without waiting for an answer, Hidan continued explaining. "Lord Jashin is pleased by only one thing – complete and utter fucking chaos. Total slaughter works too, that's out of the fucking question. Blood sacrifices will appease him as well. You converting?"

"…No."

"Fine, be that way. But don't blame me when you're burning in the fucking depths of hell."

Jugo considered that for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about Lord Jashin, shoot."

"No, it's about you."

"…Well, aren't I the fucking popular one? Shoot anyway."

"Why do you curse so much?"

"Fucking coprolalia syndrome. Can't control it. Luckily for me, swearing pleases Lord Jashin almost as much as blood fucking sacrifices."

* * *

Kisame knew that Suigetsu was staring at him. The younger boy had been doing so the entire tour. Kisame tried to counter it by blatantly staring back, but it only led to an awkward staredown. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"That's some necklace you have." Suigetsu said, acting like staring creepily at people was the most normal thing in the world. Kisame glanced down at said necklace. The charm was shaped like a broadsword.

"I have one too." Suigetsu continued, pulling a similar one out from his pocket. His was different from Kisame's, although not by much. "There's only seven different kinds of this necklace, and they're extremely rare. I'm trying to collect all of them."

"Interesting." Kisame stifled a yawn.

"I'm going to get yours someday."

"Oh, really? Have fun."

* * *

Karin mentally squealed when Konan ordered Itachi to show her around. It's not like she and Sasuke were together… sadly. It's not like she was cheating on him or anything… since they weren't together. It's not like Itachi was more attractive than Sasuke… except he was.

"Art room. Lunchroom's down the hall. Math room." Itachi used as few words as he possibly could.

_He's shy!_ Inner Karin jumped to conclusions. So naturally Karin herself jumped to conclusions as well. She touched his hand gently.

"Thanks, Itachi." She tried a sweet and charming voice. Itachi took a pointed step away from her.

_Crushed._

* * *

"You and your friends will have to be careful around here." Konan warned Sasuke. "There's a reason kids get transferred away from here all the time."

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Gangs. We have two of them at this school – the Akatsuki, and the Otogakure. They're always fighting over the place. Every member of every one of them is dangerous."

"We'll leave them alone, they'll leave us alone. No big deal."

Konan giggled quietly. "It doesn't work like that. If either of them takes a liking to you, they'll try to get you to join them. And if they try to get you to join them, well, you might as well give in. They won't leave you alone until you do."

"How big are these gangs?"

"The Akatsuki currently has ten members. The Otogakure has nine."

"And what exactly do they do?"

"Whatever they please. The school often has to be shut down because they mess up the place. But mostly, they try to beat the other gang. To prove who's the top dog."

Sasuke decided that Konan must be a gossip queen. "Do you know who's in these gangs? I want to know who to avoid."

"Course you do." Konan smiled winningly. "The Otogakure's leader is called Orochimaru. The other gang members are Kabuto, Jirobo, Kidomaru, the twins Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Guren. Anko is an ex-member. She no longer has any contact with them. The Akatsuki is led by Pein. The other members are Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Tobi."

"Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame?" Sasuke echoed. "And you mentioned Zetsu earlier…"

"Well, yeah." Konan blushed a little.

"Are they how you know so much about these gangs?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sort of. The Akatsuki leader, Pein, is my boyfriend. And… I'm a member of the Akatsuki too."

* * *

Later that day, during lunch, Konan went to sit with an orange-haired boy with far too many piercings and another boy with half-black, half-white skin.

"Did you talk to them, Konan?" The pierced boy asked as she sat next to him.

"Of course I did, Pein. Where did you think I was this morning?"

"What did you think? **Were they promising?**" The other boy asked. Konan smirked.

"Zetsu, you were the one who found out about them and told us to make contact. You know they were."

"Now for the next step." Pein mused. "Zetsu, your next class is with Deidara, correct? Tell him that P. M. 11-14 is a go."

"**Of course.**"


End file.
